


Spit

by natashagromadin



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AFTERCARE TOO, Dom/sub, M/M, Name Calling, Smut, Tyler just strikes me as the type of guy to be really kinky and like spit all over himself, a lot of spitting, also crying, also fluff at the end, but the good kind of crying, desperate tyler is a good tyler, he knows his place in bed is what im trying to tell you all, hot damn, i need a fan, its mentioned once, minor daddy kink, ownership in the bedroom, spitting, this is hot just btw, tyler likes to be spat on and degraded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashagromadin/pseuds/natashagromadin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tyler likes spit and degradation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spit

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah. I am kinky and this is my first fic on ao3. Enjoy i guess???? This is an updated version of the one on my tumblr vincent-van-bingogh.tumblr.com

Tyler likes spit. He likes it in his mouth. He likes it in his hair and definitely on his face. He enjoys it running down his asshole and all over his dick. More than his own spit, he likes Josh’s. He likes Josh’s everywhere. In his ass, all over his face, he would bathe in it if he could. On second thought, eww, no, that’s gross, but you get the point. There were times when Josh grew violent with Tyler in bed. He would tell him to keep his mouth open while clutching his throat like his life depended on it. Then, he would hover over Tyler at just the right angle and spit in his mouth and tell Tyler to swish it around with his own.

“Now spit it out. All over yourself.” Tyler would moan and comply, spilling their spit all over his own sorry cock.

Now, after a movie date which led to Sonic which let to making out heavily with spit already dribbling down both of their chins, the boys were laid out on their bed. Josh sprawled himself on top of Tyler drawing circles on his hips using his thumbs.

“Holy shit.” Josh spoke in a breathy whisper. He pulled away only for a second and noticed the lines of spit connecting his lips with Tyler’s. Tyler gazed at Josh through half-lidded eyes while pushing ever more spit passed his swollen lips and Josh saw it spill slowly down his chin and neck. Josh, being the gentleman he was, licked him clean.

“Fuck me. Please please please.” Tyler bantered while Josh slowly worked Tyler’s pants off and then the rest of their clothes, throwing them in various directions over his shoulder. Josh climbed up Tyler’s body, making sure to plant as many sloppy kisses as possible, before kissing him on the mouth, spitting in the process. Josh reached one of his hands up to Tyler’s throat and gripped it tightly. He pulled away from Tyler’s abused spit slicked mouth and looked down at him while letting spit fall from his face onto the dark haired boys chin. Josh’s grip on Tyler’s throat got tighter and he could actually feel Tyler’s rapid pulse on his fingers.

“Open your mouth. Wide.” He spoke sternly. Tyler obeyed, only hoping that if he did, he would be allowed to breath again. Josh felt his mouth swell with spit and pushed it past his teeth, letting Tyler’s mouth catch every last drop. He loosened his grip and kissed Tyler’s adams apple, working to swallow Josh’s saliva.

“Thank you Josh.” Replied Tyler. He had always been such a smart little slut in bed when it came to using all the words that gave Josh power over him. Stuff like ‘Thank you Sir.’, ‘I am your slut Daddy.’, and of course ‘Please may I come?’ right when he was at his peak. So close that it hurt. That made him god in Tyler’s eyes. Josh hummed against Tyler’s perky nipple he had been playing with before looking down at his cock. Already so hard that he probably wouldn’t need a lot to take him over the edge.

“Good boy.” Josh said gently. “You want me to spit on you some more?” He asked, already knowing the answer. Tyler groaned loudly and Josh moved down his torso, leaving trails of spit all way to his dick. Tyler fucking whimpered as Josh ignored his cock and went straight to his ass and began to rim him.

“Holy fuck. Shit! Shit! Shit!” Josh would have been concerned for his boyfriend’s breathing had he not known the circumstances. Tyler’s chest rose and fell rapidly, he was obviously trying not to come undone. Josh slid his wet tongue out of Tyler’s open hole and looked up at him with dark, glaring eyes.

“You weren’t thinking about coming were you, Baby Boy?” Tyler shook his head as Josh spat on his hole and pushed two fingers in. There was spit covering half of Josh’s face and Tyler’s chest as well as several other places not explicitly mentioned. It even made a small reservoir below Tyler’s ass.

“No! No! I wasn’t! I promise!” He looked panicked with his face red beyond belief and whether it was from embarrassment or the heat of the moment, Josh didn’t really care. It was good enough to know that he had done that to him. Josh spoke while removing his fingers from Tyler’s ass.

“Good because I still need to fuck you. You can’t come yet.” Josh grabbed Tyler’s thighs and lined his dick up with Tyler. He groaned as Josh pushed into his hole.

“Holy shit. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!” Tyler rang out. Josh spat on his dick, then he leaned forward putting almost all of his body weight onto Tyler. The shift in weight caused him to go deeper. In fact, he was so deep in Tyler that Josh thought his thrusts might actually damage him, but he just opened his mouth and drooled all over the fucking bed and himself. Josh let out an animalistic growl as he shifted his hand underneath him and grabbed Tyler’s face. He spat across the bridge of his nose and onto his cheek. Tyler flinched, but he has been expecting it. The saliva crawled down his face while Josh smothered him with his hand. He lifted himself off of the boy and fucked into Tyler hard, feeling his eyes roll in the back of his head at the tight heat. Josh removed his hand from his face and tried to get a better grip on the bed. Once he got the chance, Tyler took his right hand to his mouth and spat on it. He pushed three fingers down his throat and brought them out covered in shiny, slick, warm spit. In a rush of words he spoke.

“canitouchmyselfplease?” He asked, not even thinking to pronounce his words correctly. All he could think about was ‘holyshitholyfuckfuckmewithyourcockiloveyouiloveyoupleasecanitouchmyself’ Josh cocked his head to the side.

“What did you say? Use your words bitch.”

“Can I touch myself please?” Tyler repeated slower between gasps for air. Josh thought about it while thrusting into him hard.

“I don’t know? Can you?” Josh was just teasing him really, but he was getting off on it.

“Josh...” Tyler trailed off and let his sentence hang in the air. He groaned like a child might if it didn’t get what it wanted.

“Don’t whine. I asked you a question now answer it. Can you touch your cock?” Meanwhile, Josh’s thrusts got harder and his hips made a snapping noise against Tyler’s ass.

“It’s not my cock, it’s yours.” Josh nodded agreeing with the desperate boy.

“So, ask nicely whore.” Tyler bit his lip while thinking of a way to get what he wanted.

“May I please touch your cock, Daddy?” He inquired attempting, but failing, to hide his breaking voice.

“Yeah, go ahead.” Tyler moaned with relief as his hand met his cock. He tossed his head against the bed and moaned, jerking himself off fast.

“Oh god, oh fuck, oh shit.” Tyler repeated over and over like a mantra. His breathing grew irregular again. Josh took a hint.

“You wanna come?” He asked still fucking him.

“Yes.” Tyler replied. It was barely a whisper. He was trying so hard not to come. He wanted to be good for Josh.

“Beg me.” Josh said, then spat again on Tyler’s chest, mixing it with the spit from earlier.

“Please let me cum. I think I’ve been good for you. I know I was so good for you. Please let me come J, please.” He dropped his dick and white knuckled the sheets, letting his mouth hang open and spit fall out. Josh thought he looked like he would cry. He definitely wanted to test those waters.

“You think you deserve to come? Hmm?” Tyler nodded ‘yes’ while Josh nodded ‘no’ and then the magical moment came. Tyler actually was beginning to cry. Now, Josh was being just plain cruel.

“Oh Joshy, please. Please.” Josh laughed at him and spoke,

“Once you make me come, then you can come.” Tyler grew weak and his limbs felt heavy, but he was determined to make Josh come. Josh fucked him into the mattress. Tyler was soaring into oblivion, but he had to stay in touch with reality or else he would come and Josh would be mad at him. After all, what’s a slut if it doesn’t come when it is told? Josh’s hips began to stutter as he finally came inside of the spit slicked boy, but he didn’t stop thrusting into him. Tyler, with tears and spit on his face, reduced to a pathetic, whiny, whisper spoke.

“Please may I come, Josh?” Josh spat on Tyler’s dick and nodded. He started to jack him off and Tyler came hard and, quite frankly, loud.

“Holy fucking shit! Oh god! Oh god! Holy shit!” He sang out as his back arched off the bed. Josh helped him ride out his orgasm and then he pulled out slowly and collapsed on the bed next to the loose limbed boy. Tyler was all glossy eyed and dazed as he looked at Josh and kissed his nose lightly.

They were both quite literally drenched in spit. Somehow, it had gotten into Josh’s hair. Tyler rolled onto his stomach and got underneath the covers with Josh spooning him.

“Did I do good?” He asked, looking over his shoulder with those dowey eyes he knew Josh loved so much. Josh collected some of the spit on Tyler’s face up and wiped it off on the bed while smiling at his inquisitive kid-like boyfriend.

“Yes Baby Boy, you did so good.” He kissed Tyler’s forehead. The boy’s face lit up like Christmas and Josh found the answer to all of life’s biggest questions inside of those dimples. Tyler’s smile turned to laughter as he pointed down at their tangled bodies and the damp-with-spit bed.

“This is gonna be gross tomorrow.” Josh hummed in agreement and pulled himself closer to Tyler.

“Well, I’m not the one who likes to be spat on. That’s all you.” He spoke softly into Tyler’s ear.

“Yeah, you’re right. It was fun though.” He said in retort, closing his eyes.

“Yeah.” Josh kissed the back of Tyler’s head. “It was.” The boys settled in and got comfortable. Josh slung his arm and leg over Tyler and rubbed his foot against his boyfriend’s leg. After a short moment filled with the sound of their breathing, Tyler interrupted.

“Hey, Josh?”

“Yeah, Ty?”

“Thank you for letting me come.” Josh had to giggle at that. He couldn’t see it, but he could definitely tell that Tyler was smiling too.

“You are very welcome, Baby Boy.” He leaned over and kissed Tyler once more, barely a graze of the lips.

“I love you, Joshua Dun.” Tyler said sleepily.

“I love you too, Tyler Joseph.” Little did he know, Tyler was out like a light by the time Josh said ‘you’.


End file.
